In the casino gaming business there are many persons who are required to wear what are known as change belts and circulate among the patrons to keep the latter supplied with coins for use in the gaming machines. The coins are usually rolled in paper rollers and carried in the pockets of heavy duty change belts. The belts when filled with rolls of coins can weigh 25 pounds or more. The job of being a change person has traditionally been filled by females and older males and the weight of the change belts frequently aggravate or cause back, leg and ankle strains. These occupational hazards become pronounced after the change belts have been worn for any length of time.
If the change person attempts to lighten the load by only partially filling the change belt, the result is more frequent trips to the coin roll supply cabinet. The supervisors require that the change person spend as much time as possible circulating throughout the gaming establishment providing coins to the gaming patrons. Too many trips to the coin supply cabinet would result in lost gaming time and disgruntled patrons not being able to find the missing change person who is out of the gaming area while replenishing the change belt coin supply.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to relieve change persons of possible health and work related problems caused by having to carry heavy change belts around.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a change stroller for transporting a supply of coin rolls around the gaming area, the supply of coin rolls on the change stroller being greater than would normally be carried in a change belt worn by a change person.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a change stroller fabricated of light weight tubular construction yet having the structural rigidity and stability to carry an adequate supply of coin rolls.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a change stroller having a proper center of gravity to counterbalance the weight of the coin rolls placed on the change stroller and having a supply of coin rolls readily accessible by the change person.
It is an advantage of the present invention that health and other work related problems suffered by change persons will be alleviated and the change person will still have ready access to a large supply of coin rolls so that gaming patrons can be provided with the change that they need for the various coin operated gaming devices in the gaming establishment.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that change persons will be able to spend more time circulating throughout the gaming establishment providing change and less time making trips to the coin supply cabinet to replenish their supply of coin rolls.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.